The present invention relates generally to improvements in the treatment of alcohol dependency and abuse and it relates particularly to an improved method for attenuating the physiological an psychological aspects of the alcohol habituation.
Treatment procedures heretofore employed or proposed for the diminishment of the alcohol habituation syndrome as well as behavioral therapy including the administration of antidepressants and/or tranquilizers have been generally ineffective.